


Life's

by Luna_Chime



Series: Two Sides [2]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chime/pseuds/Luna_Chime
Summary: He talked, I listened, he's a bit awkward.





	Life's

How do I do this?  
I just write?  
You sure?  
This okay?  
Ok, alright.

Crap, I should erase that.  
Fuck it.  
Anyway, a poem.  
I can do this.  
Just write from the heart.

I guess it all started with a tea party  
As weird as that sounds  
He was the new guy  
The guy with the creepy aura  
The Destroyer is still scarier

He kept to himself  
Even when I tried to talk to him  
He was more scared of himself  
Then the others ever could be  
He needed someone, anyone

Later he found me passed out behind some bushes  
Took me to Medic against his own judgement  
I don’t remember much of that  
Apparently it went lovely  
Medic worked him into a fit

He tried to shove me away  
He was hurt and scared  
And so he lashed out  
He wasn’t used to kindness  
He didn’t know I meant no harm

The others hadn’t treated him well  
So when I did he broke down  
I asked him what he wanted  
It was so simple it’s almost laughable  
If it wasn’t so heartbreaking

A friend, he wanted a friend  
So I took him to spar  
The dude was too tense  
He was too hesitant and indecisive  
He was too _scared_

He needed a push  
And I provided it  
He pushed back though  
A pause halfway through  
Finally a proper introduction

In the end he totally beat my ass  
Even ruined a perfectly good shirt  
Still, I didn’t go home a loser  
I got him to smile and laugh  
It’s the warmest thing I’ve seen

Something happened  
And suddenly I couldn’t stand him  
I thought he was a cold hearted bastard  
Until I learned he didn’t kill  
Man I was such a sleazy bastard

He’s confusing me  
I don’t know how to act  
Why does he provoke these feelings?  
What do they mean?  
I don’t know what to do with them

He kissed me  
And there was a flash  
Of a… memory?  
I don’t know  
It was not okay

He asked me to the ball  
I couldn’t refuse him  
Even if I don’t like balls  
Too much effort  
Too many expectations

...He loves me?  
You love me?  
More flashes  
I’m so confused  
What is going on?

I was happy?  
I was happy  
What happened?  
I’m drowning in loneliness  
You’re right here

Was that okay?  
You’re crying?  
Why are you crying!?  
I’m sorry!  
I didn’t mean to make you cry!


End file.
